depthsofchaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Races Guide
Special Races Guide There are four special races currently in game, they are only playable through application as they are very difficult to play. Below is a little bit of information about each. *Lycans The Lycans are rumored to be not truly a race onto themselves, but more a tainted version of whatever race the hapless victim was when they became infected with the Lycanthopy Virus. Humans, Elves, Half-elves and Drow are all supposedly vulnerable to this contagion, one that can twist them into mythical wolf like beasts, enraged and imbued with massive strength and speed, but as the tales say, leaving them with only the basest of intelligence once transformed. Able to move at will from Hommid, Cronos and Lupis stages, the Lycan can choose to endure the mind wracking pain of transformation, and take on the forms of wolf, and werewolf whenever they wish, but during these times, the Lycan is particularly vulnerable in this state. Some legends suggest that these unfortunate souls gravitate to forest areas and the deep wilds, while others cling to the more civilized sides of their personalities, Lycan's were once rumored to group together in social communities known as Packs or Tribes, and infighting between those groups is not unheard of, however, these are the tales of legend and are more often than not, offered as tales of entertainment on cold winter eves. *Vampire Much like the Lycan, the Vampire is not a race in and of itself, but instead, the results of a blood taint that kills the body and reanimates it, leaving the soul intact, and bequeathing a never ending hunger for living blood. And, like their wolfish enemies, Humans, Elves, Half-elves, and Drow are all vulnerable to contagion, while all others exposed, perish as the taint pollutes their bodies. Vampires give no indication visually that they are vampires, looking like any of their untainted brethren, they can blend into most civilized societies undetected and can hunt and feed in their communities. *Avians A very elitist and sectarian race, the Avian's are thought by most to be the Chosen Children of Akumen, and as a whole the race in its entirety seems to be wholeheartedly devoted to this deity. Strict codes of conduct and behavior guide this serious and militant race, and interbreeding is not only impossible, but considered an insult and a sin to even consider coupling with those not their own kind. Born with the gift of flight, are resistant to holy magics and move with grace and speed, and a natural sense of superiority that seems bred into the species. *Changlings Undoubtedly the strangest life form known to Ascentia, this shape-shifter is whispered about and debated endlessly as to whether they exist at all. Stories spoken around tavern tables and campfires speak of people turning to mist and disappearing, or forming out of shadow and stealing the identity of anyone they choose. A mystery surrounds their origins, their communities, laws or beliefs, or even if these creatures have such things. Little to nothing solid is known about this mythic race, though it has been claimed, that Raven smiles kindly upon their fates. Guides Category:Guides